Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receptacle.
Description of the Related Art
A light receptacle is known as a component for optically connecting optical fibers to each other. An example of the light receptacle is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The light receptacle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a fiber stub, a first holder, a second holder, a sleeve and a shell. According to the light receptacle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the first and second holders hold the fiber stub with the first holder and the second holder being spaced from each other, and as a result, the first holder and the second holder are electrically insulated from each other.
However, according to the light receptacle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when external force is applied to the first holder with the second holder fixed to an external device, stress tends to concentrate a region of the fiber stub located between the first holder and the second holder. As a result, it is difficult to improve reliability of the light receptacle against the external force.